


Tomorrow.

by DailyLife



Category: Law and Order Special Victims Unit
Genre: Bedroom, F/M, Facetime, Gen, Jealousy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by @Hargitayisbae on Twitter who said "Imagine when Voight calls Olivia on their weekly skype call and she has to explain why someone else is in their bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted by @fatherchilton who said "Fuck Tuckson and Benoight"

Rafael had just gotten home, threw his bag into his office and headed into the bed room where he found Olivia already in bed while he tugged off his tie for the fourth time today. She was sitting up against the head board, those plaid pajamas that she always wore and on her phone, glasses at the tip of her nose. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead before he headed off to the closet to strip and grab an old shirt to sleep in. 

He threw what he knew wouldn't ruin into a heap and hung the rest up, today had been a grueling one. Dealing with the aftermath of the Cox case was not something he had been looking forward to and his hunch had been right, it was literal hell. He twisted and popped his back as he went back into their bedroom, Olivia had turned on her lamp, now facetiming someone. Rafael didn't know until Olivia greeted the person on the other end the of the phone.

"Evening Voight, long day?" Olivia chimed as the call connected.

Voight smiled as he sat back in his chair, surprised that Olivia was already at home in bed. "Long shift, got DWI crackdown duty last night and we busted a guy with 10 kilos of heroin so I haven't been home yet."

Rafael climbed into next to Olivia, groaning as he did so and popping an I'm sorry glance after. His bones ached and all he knew was he needed a vacation, bourbon, Noah and Olivia was all he needed during it. Olivia rolled her eyes and continued "That sound like what we just dealt with, the endless shift I mean. Pretty sure you know what's been going on." Barba sat up next to her, his grey shirt slight in the cameras line of sight as he mouthed "Noah asleep?" to Olivia not wanting to truly interrupt her weekly ritual.

"I see you got a bed mate" Voight teased but clenched his teeth at the fact that she was really with another man. It was only a matter of time before she did so, he knew that well but man this soon. The thought of Olivia with anyone else made him shudder.

It made his skin crawl when he saw Barba's head pop into the screen "Yup. Glad to not be on the couch this time." A laugh escaped his and Olivia's lips before she shoved him back of out frame. 

"You'll be back there if you do that again Rafi" She jokingly teased him before pushing her glasses back up her face. "Yeah, Barba here joined me a few weeks back and I didn't have the heart to kick him out."

"It's my apartment and my bed Liv, I should have kicked you out!" Voight heard Rafael remark, he could see Olivia reaching over to him before hearing a sarcastic ow from him. 

Why did it have to be Barba, why not Tuckerson or Dodds at least Olivia would gain standing with them but Barba? That man must have done something historic to get her in bed with him. Hank faked a laugh through his nose "You sound really happy Liv, I'm glad for you." His mind rang alarm bells tell him not to lie to her about the situation but what could he do now, the words had been said.

"Thanks, I'll see you Sunday at the conference right?" Olivia smiled, she did not think Hank would approve of her very nice choice in boyfriend, in her opinion, and was excited he was not furious over it because that would have been very awkward for everyone.

"Of course! Can't wait, see ya." He said playfully but inside he was dying, why did she do this to him, after so many years she just runs off and find a boyfriend right before he can ask her to be his. He sighed as he ended the call early, it hurt so bad but he knew the long distance thing wouldn't work out and if she was happy he needed to be happy for her.

 

Olivia put her phone down and smiled at Rafael "You always gotta be the center of attention don't you."

Rafi huffed "Maybe, or maybe I just love messing with you." His smirk called it all, he leaned over to kiss her and she kissed back. Tomorrow was Saturday and he had the day off to spend with Noah.

He was still getting used to the whole toddler thing, really the whole child to take care of thing but he was getting there and a few days to spend with just him always helped out. 

Olivia smiled as Rafael pulled away "Don't mess with the queen of pranks in this household."

He laughed and rolled his eyes "And yet I'm the king, so I guess we must duel."

"Tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow."


End file.
